


Adertha

by captainkaltar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elven royalty Mikasa, Established Relationship, F/M, Human ranger Eren, Kissing, Reunions, Sort of a Tolkien-inspired AU, got the whole human male ranger/female elven royalty thing going on, their relationship is very loosely based on Arwen and Aragorn's from LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/pseuds/captainkaltar
Summary: A short little present for @eremikadefensesquad from over on tumblr, for the 2016 Eremika Secret Santa. Happy holidays! 
The title of this fic is a Sindarin Elvish word, which means "to reunite"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little present for @eremikadefensesquad from over on tumblr, for the 2016 Eremika Secret Santa. Happy holidays! 
> 
> The title of this fic is a Sindarin Elvish word, which means "to reunite"

He’s spent so long in the wilds that he’s all but forgotten what it feels like to sleep in a bed. Sure, he wraps himself in his thick woollen cloak every night when he’s crossing the deep woods, or tucked into a mountain crevasse, but that well-worn fabric doesn’t even come close to comparing with the feathery sheets he finds himself enveloped in now. Out there, the wild winds tear him from sleep with a song of loneliness, but here his eyes gently drift open to the sound of a song of home and returning, a song he’s known since he was a child running through the sun-dappled halls of this old Elvish-built hall, wooden play sword in hand. 

Now his sword is forged of the finest, sharpest steel the Elves have to offer, as befits his position as one of their chief rangers despite his mortal standing, a human raised by the undying folk. He sits up, blinking sleep out of his eyes, and realizes that he’s not in the chamber he generally sleeps in when he stays with the Elves. It’s a familiar room nonetheless; he’s stared at the carvings of leaves and flowers engraved in the ceiling many times before, and helped to sharpen the swords and daggers ornamenting the wall.

He’s about to get out of bed when a hand alights on his cheek, gently stroking his skin. He smiles, inhaling her scent and leaning into her touch with his eyes closing again. 

“Glad to see you awake.” He feels her sit down on he edge of the bed, delighted to hear her voice again after so many months alone in the wilds. 

“Mikasa…” He smiles up at her, and she leans down to kiss him. Her lips are soft and honeyed, pressing into his own again and again as she wraps him in her arms, holding him close after being parted for so long. 

“I missed you.” She traces around the edge of his lips with one finger. “It’s been cold and lonely without you.”

“Even when you’re learning to rule the kingdom and all?” 

“Oh, Eren. I’ve told you before that even learning all the skills an Elven queen needs can’t keep me busy enough to forget about you when you’re gone.”

“Not even all the swordplay?” He knows how much she loves spending time in the training yard, perfecting her skill with the longsword, or with the dual blades. 

“I miss having you as a training partner. The courtiers all fight the same way, you keep me on my toes.” 

“Why many thanks, my warrior goddess.” 

“And what of you, Eren? How fares my ragged and weary traveller?” There’s a little grin in her voice as well as on her face, and he knows full well that few others are allowed to see her like this, merry and girlish and as open with her emotions as any human maiden. He’s lucky to see her this way, to see her as more than the steely future ruler of the realm that her subjects always witness. 

“Not so weary.” He sits up in bed, brushing his messy brown hair out of his eyes. “How long have I been asleep? I hardly remember returning home.” 

“About a day and a night.” She tucks a strand of her hair behind a pointed ear. “How much time do you have until you ride for the wilds again?”

“No one’s told me yet. They’ll most likely let me stay here for at least a week, maybe longer.” As one of the rangers charged with protecting the borders of the realm from evil, he spends months at a time alone in the frontier, and scarce enough time in the capital city, and every moment they can spare together has to be treasured. 

“We’ll have to spend our time wisely.” She wraps an arm around his shoulder. “It’s good to have you back.” 

“Start by kissing me again?” 

“As you wish.” She trails up his neck and over his cheeks before landing on his lips, making him laugh and try to pull her closer to him. Her black hair mingles with his brown as they fall back onto the bed together, legs tangling and arms closing all the space between them, so that not even their different walks of life, not even their elven and mortal lifespans can keep them away from each other, at least for this one solitary week.


End file.
